Mind Games
by FriendofFoes
Summary: Yugi never thought he'd amount to anything, having an abusive father and an ignorant mother. One day, when he finishes a mysterious puzzle, he ends up in a new land. Can he find his way home? Will he want to? A/U Yaoi  -Dedicated to Onyx Moonz-
1. Prologue: The Backstory

A.N. Hey all... this is FoF... Yeah... a very long time... Well, I have renounced my Twilight Addiction for something else. YuGiOh. That's right... YuGiOh. Now, this is something I had in the works a while ago but dropped for one reason or another. But now, because of a good friend getting my arse in gear, this is being written, granted in FanFic form but still. So...

Warnings: Yaoi, Possible Lemons, Language, Death, Magic (Don't know if you consider that a warning), and blood.

I would like, hope, maybe one review... at least I know one person wants me to continue...

So without further ado...

* * *

><p>M I N D - G A M E S<p>

Story by FriendofFoes

Dedicated to Sae-Chan (Onyx_Moonz)

Prologue

* * *

><p>Long ago in a dimension far from here, there stood an illustrious kingdom by the name of Lunasia. This beautiful kingdom was known far and wide for its culture, its riches, and its magic. From a young age, children were tested to see if they had the blessed give of the shadows. Those who had the spark were given special classes and taught how to control their magic whereas those who were less fortunate were given a simple education. The head city, Illustria, was a source of great commerce between the kingdom and its fellow sisters. Overseeing the generous kingdom were two gods and three demigods, whom spoke to the world through their appointed rulers: the three fates –Time, Logic, and Hope. Each of the three fates lived in harmony in the Shadow Castle in the head city– testing each other's knowledge of the Shadow Arts and bringing peace to the land.<p>

All were amazed at the divinity of the fates - Time's hair seems to flow gracefully around her, as if it were the celestial heavens; Hope's eyes shimmered brightly, as if someone had placed the first blade of morning grass in her eye; and Logic's skin was whiter than the clouds in the sky. Each one contrasted the other while enhancing as well. Never before had such a trinity been given by the gods, and never would one ask for anymore… All was peaceful….

Until that fateful evening….

On the eve of the new revolution, when white lanterns are sent to replenish the old stars in the heavens and relight the old for another year, one of the fates – the young Hope fell deathly ill. The finest doctors and the most talented magicians in all the kingdom rushed quickly to the castle and tried desperately to heal the sick fate… but it wasn't meant to be. As the other fates gathered around her bedside, Hope declared one final prophesy:

"My Successor will come, but not for many seasons.

His heart will calm all those who he touches while his soul will love the future successors.

His generation will achieve something that none of us could….Immorality…."

And before the fates could question her words, she took her last breath and her precious light went out… and she was lost to the eternal darkness…

The next day, on what should have been a joyous occasion, the entire kingdom was filled with morning. The entire city watched as her body was carried from the Shadow Castle through the main streets of Illustria to the clear waters outside of the royal city. With heavy hearts, they set her body with a finely crafted boat, covered her body in the finest silk and satin, and pushed her out to sea. Children both young and old placed pink flowers– a loved color of the fallen fate – in her floating coffin and around the water and sent them off with her. As they watched her float out to the sea, not one eye was clear of dew. Such a fate had never existed, one with such caring and promise. Who would take the place of this beloved woman?

And what of the fates left behind? Surely, never in the history of Lunasia has such an occurrence happened. A fate had passed before their time – surely this was some test sent from the gods. Perhaps the fates would learn of their mission soon…

But nothing happened… other than the changing days….

After three long seasons, Logic had perfected one of his challenges to fit Hope's final words. Inside of his elaborate box lay a challenge for all who would attempt it. He sent word to the far corners of the kingdom to find the next fate, claiming that the gods had pronounced it. However, Time would have none of it….

"I will not allow it!" Time's voice boomed gracefully throughout the room. She sat in her rightful place, in the blue and purple chair located in the massive throne room. "I will not see our fellow fates power squandered and fought over like some petty piece of candy." She sat stiffly, her nude color long sleeve dress and blue sash falling gently around her body, giving her the appearance of an unearthly commoner.

"And I've said for the millionth time that we must!" Logic's honey voice seems rough but pleasant, as if tired of talking, "We need to find the next fate of Hope! Our world is in jeopardy because of it!" He started pacing back and forth, his black shoes clicking on the marble floor. Between him and Time sat an ornate glass pedestal, on top of which sat a small golden box with a single eye inscribed on it. Logic quickly turned around, his red cape turning behind him, "I see no other option here…"

"Yes!" Time stood up forcefully, marching down so she was eye to eye with her fellow fate, "Time will come, Logic… you must wait –"

"We cannot wait!"

"We must! If we choose a fate without the gods' permission, who knows what will happen!"

"And if we don't it'll be worse!"

"Do you truly believe that…"

"YES!"

All was silent; Logic had taken his hand and encircled the tops of her arms with them. Time stared into his eyes before throwing them off and walking to the pedestal. She ignored his questions and grabbed the box before she could stop him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" Logic shouted

"You want a fate now – we'll get him now." And with that, she started her chant:

"Time stops short

Logic runs low

Hope falls out,

So hear me now…."

"Damnit, Time! Give me the box back now!" He shouted, lunging for the box, but it was no use. A powerful aura has started gathering around her, baring her from any outside contact. He knew better than to risk destroying the aura. One lost fate was bad, two could cause utter destruction.

"Find him fast, heed me now

Send him this trinket I call

And upon his last childhood day

Bring him forth, this I say!"

Suddenly, the box sparked as if on fired and illuminated the entire room. Time quickly dropped the box, fearing that her hand would be burned, but no sooner has Time released the box had it disappeared.

Only the gods knew where the fate's box would end…

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a far off world many eons from Lunasia, a single spark flooded a small room. The sound of thunder accompanied the terrible flash, causing a small boy to huddle even further under a torn, thin blanket as he tried to keep warm and safe from the terrible thunderstorm.<p>

* * *

><p>Love it? Hate it? Want to see it continued? Review<p> 


	2. Chapter One: Meet Yugi

A/N's are now at the bottom. See you there.

Warning: Small amount of bondage. Just a quick word or two.

* * *

><p>M I N D - G A M E S<p>

Written by FriendofFoes

Dedicated to Onyx_Moonz

Chapter One: Meet Yugi

* * *

><p>"Today's the day. I can feel it."<p>

A small boy sat on a small, worn out mattress, huddled over a mysterious object. It had been some time since he has started that puzzle – a couple months in fact – and he still was stuck. The golden piece were scattered on the ratted and holey blue blanket. The room around him didn't look much better. Beaten down desk, mismatched paint, floors so rough it could be used as sandpaper – the room was barren beside a small desk and the equally small mattress. The young boy, though his clothes looked worn and faded, still looked as enthusiastic as ever. His eyes shone like precious gems, his skin whiter than snow, his hair softer than down feathers with three different colors –red, yellow, and black. Such a child looked out of place.

A piece of the puzzle popped out.

"Ugg!" He leaned his head into one of his hands while holding the puzzle in the other. "Why isn't this working?" He stared at the puzzle for a moment longer before picking up another piece. "Maybe…."

The piece slid in perfectly.

"Alright!" Yugi smiled, "Just a few more and…."

A loud bang echoed though the two story house.

"Shit…" Yugi quickly gathered the pieces of his puzzle and placed them back into the box. Then, he shoved the puzzle and the large unfinished piece under his pillow for safe keeping. He was amazed the day he found it. His father didn't let him have many toys, so finding one was amazing – let alone in his own room. Still, he felt a connection with the mystic box and felt as if things we're going to get better….

Then the news came that his grandpa had passed away… a freak hit-and run. Apparently, he was on his was to visit the night of the thunderstorm and was hit by an old woman who also died. Yugi was devastated and thought to get rid of the puzzle. Sadly, he started to play with it in his grief. That night, he put together five random pieces. He made a promise to himself in the wee hours of the night. He would complete the puzzle for his grandpa. It was absolutely illogical, but his grandfather had taught him love the little things in life.

He found it calming to think of the strategies that came with putting his puzzle together. Even if his father said that it would kill him.

If his father ever found out about the puzzle, he would be dead.

Yugi quickly adjusted himself on the bed to make it look like he was resting, feeling the bump of the puzzle under him. His door opened and in walked a lady who looked in her early thirties. Her black hair hung down to below her shoulders and she stood almost six foot, towering about the little boy.

"Your father has been calling you. He is very angry."

Yugi tensed up. "I've been resting."

"That's still no excuse. You need to apologize."

"But mom-"

"No." She placed her hands on her hips, "You need to see your father now…"

Yugi sat up and looked his mother in the eyes. "But he'll hurt me," He whispered.

"It's nothing less than you deserve." She pointed down the hallway, "Now."

Yugi stared at her for one more moment, pleading that she would let him go down by himself. But her face didn't change. He slowly got up, walked out of the room and proceeded down the hallway. Now, he was scared of his father, and rightfully so. First, he was much taller than Yugi – two feet to be exact as he stood six foot nine. But the main reason he was scared was because his father expected him to be a perfect child. Not one single sound to be uttered from his mouth, not one silly idea to be made up – nothing to make him a trouble child. From an early age, he'd been taught not to question his father. Questions lead to ideas. Ideas lead to thoughts. Thoughts killed. Of course, Yugi wasn't perfect at this – he occasionally messed up on the place setting at dinner, made a sound at the wrong time, caught daydreaming. Because of it, his father had taken up giving punishment. At first, it had been a spanking, how inadequate it might have been. The last time he was punished, his father led him down to the basement…

He never knew his father had a thing for bondage, and he never wanted to see it again…

As he approached the landing above the living room, the décor started to get fancier and cleaner. Crown molding graced the wall of the beautiful house. It was apparent that the owners loved to renovate and show off. Yugi quickly moved to the edge of the stairs, hoping he father wasn't there.

"Yugi."

Yugi looked down to see his father sitting on the leather sofa, dressed in a nice t-shirt and jeans. He looked nice for his age, around his-mid thirties. His slicked back black hair glistened back while his face was perfectly shaved of all facial hair. The man was calm… or so Yugi hoped.

"Yugi, Yugi, Yugi… " His head shook slowly back and forth as he chuckled. It sounded like a madman. "Where have you been? I've been calling you…"

_But you and mom just came back from a date, didn't you?_ "Yes father, " Yugi bent down at the waist in a bow. "I am sorry, I got distracted…"

"By what?" His father sharply cut in, eyes flashing to Yugi. "You haven't been playing any games, have you?"

Yugi froze for a millisecond before standing straight up. "No, father. Just personal thoughts. Nothing –"

"Bad?" His father finished, standing up. "Ahh… Yugi, come here…" Yugi proceeded to walk the rest of the stairs and directly to his father, who placed his hands on Yugi's shoulders. Yugi peered up at his father, feeling smaller and smaller by the second as his father's height became apparent. "You still haven't learned. Thinking is forbidden in this house. It only leads to death and destruction. Thoughts kill, knowledge is pain. Look at all the terrible things that happened in this world – Tiananmen Square, the American Civil War, the invention of the nuclear bomb."

Yugi bit his lip. "But what are those things, father? You've mentioned them before... haven't you?"

His father glared down at him, "You do not need to know. What did I just tell you? Knowledge is pain! To know these is to know loss…"The grip on his shoulders tightened to the point that Yugi's fingers started to feel numb. "So… You have been thinking…."

"No, Father! I haven't! Please!" Yugi protested loudly, but his father wouldn't hear anything more. He shoved Yugi to the side, causing him to trip and ram headfirst into a solid wood bookshelf. A cry of pain escaped Yugi's lips as his head collided with the wood. Pain shot up his forehead as his vision blurred momentarily. He collapsed face down on the light tan carpet. This was nothing new – in fact, it was to be expected. He had done wrong and instead of telling the truth, he had lied to his father. He deserved everything his father gave him.

A clapping noise was heard above him. He whimpered and looked up to his father, who was keeping a thin straight face.

"I believe we need to pay a visit to the basement."

Eyes widened in panic, violet gems filled with fear. His breath quickened as he felt his father's hands once again on his shoulders, dragging him away from the still teetering bookshelf to a locked door hidden in the shadows. The sound of the deadbolt unlocking echoed in Yugi's ears. It set his senses into overdrive, his limbs locked, and his mind – as unfortunate as it was –became sharper.

A waste of his fine talents…

No sooner had the deadbolt opened did Yugi start to feel time slip through his fingers. His world seemed to play in fast forward as his father dragged him down the stairs. It all seemed to slow when his father tied one of his hands on one of the wooden stakes in the floor about five feet high. His father also proceeded to shackle his feet to two more small post two feet away, placing Yugi in a bent position. He kept his head down, not wanting to cause more punishment for himself. He didn't need to see what the room looked like. He'd been down here many times before, he'd seen the layout. Last year on his birthday was the first day that he had seen his father's work. This was built for him and his reckless behavior -thinking, not listening, not doing what was expected of him, and trying to escape his home.

His father started talking to him. "I don't see why you do this Yugi. I wanted to celebrate this wonderful day with you. But instead… I have to punish you." He slipped one sleeve of Yugi's free arm and pulled it from his back. His back was revealed, showing off pale white skin marred with yellow and black bruises, scabs, and multiple red angry cuts.

Yugi was tempted to look up, but he knew there would be nothing different. A few feet from the bottom of the stairs was a wall full of simple tools – a hammer, screwdriver, stuff like that. Across the room however was a medium size wardrobe closet, filled with objects bought for his personal punishment. Yugi never expected his father to be into bondage. Yugi hoped that his mother wasn't into it – he'd never see a scar on her body - so he could only assume that he use him as an outlet.

Click.

Perhaps father would be kind today?...

Click. Click.

Maybe he'd just use the paddle…?

Step.

He didn't like when he got out the whip or the clips... they made his body sore…

Step.

But wasn't that the whole point of the punishment…?

Silence.

Then why did he feel like he was living a lie –

Yugi's head was pulled up, his hair pulled up so his eyes could meet that of his father above him.

"You will learn, Yugi. One day, I will not have to use these on you. But until then, you will take the punishment you deserve and you will take it like a man."

The man shoved Yugi's head down quickly.

"You wish to learn? To gain knowledge? Fine."

Yugi tensed.

"Start learning."

The sound of screaming carried deep into the night.

* * *

><p>Three reviews... I couldn't believe it. Three people liked this story enough to review - and I got four alerts! Thank you to crymson , hellomaru, and PhantomBrat for being my first reviewers. I hope to gain more - the more reviews I get at a single time, the faster I write at college.<p>

As for update schedules, I am at college full time everyday except weekends. I have up to chapter three completed and chapter four is being **written. **Not typed, written. I write these in my spare time at college and type them at night during my English coursework. I give a tentative date for the next chapter on my profile. I will post sometime either before that day or the day after, depending on what my math and science teachers give me.

Author's note will now be down here (since everyone wants to get to the good stuff first).

Also, I am starting to look for a Beta reader. I'm still debating if I want one, but it seems like a good idea... If your interested, PM me. I usually check my mobile for reviews and PM's.

Enough of my mindless ranting. Please review and I'll starting working on typing next chapter.


	3. Chapter Two: The Adventure Begins

M I N D - G A M E S

Written by FriendofFoes

Dedicated to Onyx_moonz

Chapter 2: The Adventure Begins

* * *

><p>Stray flickers of silvery light shone bright this night, illuminating everything in the small, abused room – including the figure curled up in the middle of said room. The figure moved slightly, revealing a young man with a shirt on one of his arms. His back was freshly marked with twenty fresh new scars, all of which were just starting to scab.<p>

Yugi continued to lie down in that spot until the pain reached a tolerable level. His back felt like it was on fire. His father had made sure to prove his lesson, putting all his strength in the whip as it arched through the air to meet skin.

As he laid there, he Yugi felt a strange sensation, pulling him toward the pillow where his puzzle hid. He tried to ignore it, but the longer he lay there all curled up, the more the pull affected him. Ignoring the pain that laced through his back, he slowing pulled himself to his hands and knees.

Oh, god, Yugi thought. Just moving that small amount killed him. It was going to be sheer insanity to make it on top of the bed in one piece.

But he could still try…

He started moving, inch by inch toward the tattered mattress, pausing often when the pain flared up his back. It took a couple minutes, but he finally made it to the edge and pulled out the puzzle.

"I'm almost done, Grandfather…" Yugi whispered, "I'll finish this for you…"

Only five pieces remained on the puzzle he'd been working on for a year. Only five and his promise to himself would be fulfilled. His grandfather loved puzzles and had been the first to give him one (granted he had snuck it in, but it was still a gift). He had been the only person to treat him like a person, a somebody rather than a nobody.

He promised himself that his greatest puzzle would be finished in honor of his grandfather – and maybe, if he was lucky and his father was generous, he could place it on his grave in honor of the man he was.

Click.

Of course, it didn't matter if he didn't know where he was buried. All he wanted to do is give something to the man that gave him everything.

Click…

Then again, if his father caught him outside, he probably would be forced back inside and tied back in the basement; only this time, he wouldn't let him back out.

Click, Click…

Yugi felt around for another piece when he couldn't feel another piece. He looked around and noticed that there was only one more piece left. Reaching down and pulling out what little reserves of energy he had left, he reached under his pillow and grabbed the final piece. The smooth metal felt unnaturally warm, but Yugi paid no mind to this as he grabbed the last piece. Slowly, he placed the last piece – a nearly whole eye – into the puzzle.

At last, it was finished.

Yugi held the puzzle up. It was a small inverted pyramid that just barley barely fit in both of his hands. In front of the puzzle, an eye looked out as if staring directly at him.

"It's finished, "Yugi said with finality. He felt his strength return to him, as if he never visited that dreadful room that day at all.

Downstairs, a grandfather clock chimed twelve times…

Suddenly, the puzzle started glowing, just a small dim. Yugi's eyes widened in confusion. What was going on? The puzzle started glowing brighter and started pulsing faintly. Yugi also noticed it was heating up and promptly dropped the puzzle on the bed. Yugi could feel the heat radiating from the puzzle that and he was nearly afraid that the bed would burst into flames. Heck, the light was reaching a point that it would be nearly impossible for anyone to miss it. Yugi didn't have any more time to worry about the heat as the puzzle sent a strong pulse, knocking him over on the floor. He quickly scurried over to the door and covered the bottom of the door with his body. He could only hope his father had hadn't seen the light and prayed that the light would go out.

It did.

Yugi laid there for a moment before turning his head toward the puzzle and opening his eyes. All looked the same, until his eyes reached the puzzle. His eyes widened. The puzzle no longer looked like a puzzle. It had no creases, not one piece of evidence that the object was a puzzle. The newly formed pendant seemed shiny and wet…

Mostly because of the strange furry monster that was currently using the newly finished puzzle as a chew toy.

"Hey!" Yugi whispered heatedly, causing the creature to jump and roll away. Yugi quickly crawled over to the pendant and picked it up, inwardly shuttering at the slimy stuff now covering his hard work. He quickly held it close to his body.

"Kurri?" Yugi heard the monster sound.

"You… y-you need to leave now." Yugi said as firm as he could as he sat down in an Indian style pose. Inwardly, he was shaking like crazy. What the hell was going on? First the strange light and now a random puffball… The monster floated over to one of Yugi's knees and tried to nuzzle it. Yugi tensed up as her felt the puffball rub his face (or was it his body, Yugi questioned) on his knee.

"Kurri, Kurrrrrrriiiii…." The monster purred.

Yugi looked at the creature again before calming down. "What are you and how did you get here?" He'd never heard of a creature like this nor had he seen one (which wasn't saying much – not many people even knew he existed) and it seemed harmless enough. Yugi hesitantly reached out to touch it… The creature made another sound and rubbed the top of its head on Yugi's hand. Yugi chuckled. "You're not half bad, aren't ya?"

The creature purred and nuzzled deeper into Yugi's hand.

"Yugi quickly pulled away as a sharp pain flew through his hand. "Ow!" The creature had bit him!

The monster jumped at Yugi, startling him just long enough to grab the pendant from Yugi's hands. The fuzzball grabbed it in his tiny paws, which were nearly unseen in his shaggy fur, and proceeded to fly out the small window above his bed.

"Hey!" Yugi yelled, hoping his father wasn't around to hear him, "Give me that back!" Yugi jumped on the bed and looked out the window. There, dangling at least two stories above his mother's prized garden, was the little Kuri monster, still gnawing away on the pendant. Yugi tried reaching out to the creature and coxing it back in with no success.

"Come on back here, little Kuri."Yugi said, "Give Yugi back his gift."

"Kuri, Ku-kurrrrri!" The puffball floated down to just above the bushes.

Yugi looked down to the creature then out toward the city. It was apparent that Kuri wanted him to follow it, but could he. He'd never been outside the house, not for school, not for his grandfather's funeral, not for anything. All his life, he'd been taught that knowledge equals pain. Curiosity kills. Thinking is death. But was it? Thinking led him to him finishing the puzzle and that didn't kill him. Perhaps his father was right on all the examples he gave him but…

What was life without learning?

Yugi looked around again; making sure no one was around before he turned back to the window and started climbing out the window feet first. He made it out before he realized that he was still three feet from the bushes. Kuri came up to him and started nuzzling him on the face.

"Stop it!" Yugi whispered, "Or father's going to hear me!"

The creature pressed his body into Yugi's face, causing Yugi to sneeze.

The fall was quick and fairly painless (Yugi has sustained greater injuries that very evening and for some reason, they weren't hurting anymore), but the noise alerted someone in the house. Yugi didn't think twice. He jumped out of the deformed bushed and ran for the tall buildings in the horizon….

And something far greater than this life…

* * *

><p>Yugi was shocked. The lights of the city twinkled high above him, substituting for the normal starts he saw every night from his bedroom. Even though it was well past midnight, the streets still teemed with life. Yugi watched from a dark alleyway, taking in all the sites and sound while looking around for Kuri. It's shouldn't have been that hard. He was a flying fuzzball. How could you miss him?<p>

Yugi sighed and wondered not for the first time if he had made the right decision. Maybe if he went back, his father wouldn't punish him as much.

"Kuri!"

Yugi's head snapped to the sound. Kuri was floating on the other side of the street, still gnawing on the pendant. Yugi ran out of the alleyway toward the puffball. Kuri saw him and took off, floating just above the random citizens.

Yugi ignored the beeps and the screams of cuss words, trying to catch up to Kuri. Kuri seemed to float along with no care in the world while everyone looked at Yugi as if he was a loon.

"Wait, Kuri!" Yugi shouted, but Kuri didn't listen. The puffball turned a corner without waiting to see if Yugi was behind him. He started to pick up the pace. All he had now was that little puffball – if Kuri was to leave him now. Yugi quickly turned the corner and froze…

Kuri was gone.

Yugi's panic skyrocketed as he started looking around the alleyway. Garbage cans littered the sides. The smell of rot and decay filled his nose so badly, he almost turned around. But one thing stood out. In the middle of the alleyway, there stood a simple door. Yugi slowly approached the door. As he neared it, he noticed that the door handle and frame were adorned with small shimmering stones. He felt the door knob and, when he felt no shock, opened it.

It was pitch black.

Yugi took one look and turned away. Kuri couldn't have possibly…

"Kuri!"

Yugi's head turned back to the door "Kuri! Kuri, get back here!"

"Kuri!" This time it sounded fainter.

Yugi bit his lip. So far, he'd been bitten by a puffball, led around a strange city, seen a creepy door AND was still alive. That was considered good.

But how long would it last?

The urge to run home grew stronger within him, but something kept him by that door and told him to jump in.

His instincts hadn't killed him yet… And they wouldn't, he could hear his grandfather say.

Yugi closed his eyes for a second…

Then stepped through that door…

* * *

><p>AN: Ugg... reality is a bitch sometimes ain't it? Anyway, I want to say thank you to everyone whose even looked at this story. It makes me feel good that people are liking it. Also... I nearly fainted. One of my favorite authors put an alert for this story. When I saw the username, I nearly fainted. I had to visit the profile to make sure it was them. And, no, my fav's do not work for some odd reason...

Crymson: I should mention you in the story. You are the person this story is dedicated to. Thanks for the great review! Hope you enjoyed this chapter

HelloMaru: Thank you so much for tha compliment! I've been trying to work on my vivid descriptions and, based on your review, it seemed to work! Also, thank you for your encouragement. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Also, on another note, I'm going through a stressful time at college. My professors are kinda being pains and they are causing me grief. So, this has also become a stress reliever from everyday life. I don't care if you put good chapter or interesting chapter. I love that this story has gotten over 100 different visitors but I would like some feedback, if possible.

So, make me not dread my Calc and Chem test next week and review?


	4. Chapter Three: Meeting A Fate

Just noticed something...

Disclaimer: The only thing I own.. is the plot point... otherwise, I'm broke... Sorry..

* * *

><p>M I N D - G A M E S<p>

Written by FriendofFoes

Dedicated to Onyx_Moonz

Chapter 3: Meeting A Fate

* * *

><p>When Yugi stepped into that room, he felt an enormous amount of pressure on his shoulders. It took all of his concentration just to breath. He quickly turned back to the door to exit until the door swung shut. Yugi leaned against the door, and tried pounding against it. No luck. It was shut tight. He leaned his head against the door frame. How was he to get out?<p>

"Kuri!"

Kuri's voice sounded faint, but it was still in the same room.

_Think of it as a game, Yugi._ Yugi closed his eyes and started to think. He didn't know how far away the other door was from his current position and he couldn't see. It was pitch black. Maybe he could step then breath. Step. Breath. Step. Breath. Yugi took a starting breath then turned around, back to the door. He started taking small steps, taking a deep breath after everyone. After nearly fifty steps, his foot hit something.

It was a dead end.

Yugi was confused. He heard Kuri's voice come from this direction, but now… he could no longer hear it. Yugi decided that perhaps it would be easier to go back to the door and wait for Kuri. The furball had led him this far… maybe he wanted him to follow him? Or maybe it was his delusion and desire to get his puzzle back. Yugi turned around again and pressed his back against the wall. He continued his method of taking deep breaths until he felt the familiar cool handle of the door.

Yugi sighed. He was back at square one, yes, but at least he was at familiar ground. He tried turning the doorknob again, just for curiosity's sake.

It was unlocked.

Yugi flung open the door without a second though and gaped at the scene around him.

Around him stood glimmering building of red and purple, standing as high as the sky. The sky was a turquoise color with strange deep dark blue clouds. The alleyway was much cleaner than the one he had entered from. Yugi's breathing seemed lighter, as if that hell room never happened.

Yugi's breathing felt lighter, as if that hell room never happened.

He slowly walked out of the alleyway, his eyes wide in amazement. The building were glimmering as if they were inlayed with glittering stones. Above him, Yugi saw a dark red sun next to a smaller grey moon. Around him, people in strange clothing passed by him, barely giving him a second thought while he was acting like a fish out of water.

Where am I, Yugi thought.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and spun around with wide eyes, frightened for his life.

"Are you ok? Are you lost?"

Yugi blinked and sighed in relief. A girl stood about a foot above him in what looked to be a grey hoodie and some strange type of red pants. Her black hair flowed out from behind her hoodie. Her green eyes blinked in confusion. "Do you need some help? Just nod if you understand, ok?"

Yugi nodded.

She smiled. "Let's see if we can ring a worker." She took off her hood and shook her black hair free before running her fingers in it.

Yugi's eyes widened and his face paled.

Perched onto of her head were two medium sized fox ears, no bigger than the size of his fists.

The girl noticed his face and was immediately concerned, "Hey... are you ok?

Yugi took off running before she finished her statement, trying to escape the half human, half-something. He turned another corner and nearly falling over. Three giant wolves double the size of himself tried to tackle him. He quickly regained his balance, before he took off in the opposite direction again. Once he felt safe enough and the streets were bare, he bent down with his hands on his knees. Where was he? He had never heard of people with fox ears or that big of wolves. Oh, his father was right. His curiosity was going to kill him...

"Kuri!"

Yugi's head snapped up. There, not even three yards away, was that stupid, idiotic, hairy puffball that was still gnawing at the completed puzzle! Yugi's rage flew through the roof. "Damn it! Get back here!"

Kuri made a weird noise and floated off, trying to avoid the angry human. After all...

He was being expected...

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes and one pissed off Yugi (he didn't like using those words but this fucking puffball deserved it!), Yugi was still chasing Kuri around, this time up a large flight of stairs, all the while Yugi was still shouting obscene phrases at the floating monster. He was tired, his body ached, and all he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and sleep for the next five years. But he had chased this furball this far and he wasn't giving up now.<p>

Kuri flew through a pair of large steel door and Yugi followed a second after.

The first thing Yugi noticed were three high backed chairs at the end of a long and wide corridor, one on each side of the room and one directly facing the door he'd just entered. Above, large pieces of colored pieces created a large stained glass window effect, which shone down on the black floor. Stretching to the thrones from the door was a long and heavily embroidered red rug. However, what caught Yugi's attention was the giant floating orb hovering over a small stand in the center between the three thrones. Inside the orb was a strange substance that seemed to turn different different colors, ranging from purple to blue to black to white. Around the floating orb were seven clean pedestals with a small sign in front of them. One of which Kuri was sitting at with his puzzle.

"Hey!" Yugi started running over to the pedestal, startling Kuri. Kuri flew off, leaving the puzzle still wet on the stand. He quickly grabbed it, looking around for Kuri and wiping the gunk off the puzzle. He heaved a sigh relief and looked down at the puzzle, "Finally, I've got you back. Now, we can go home..."

Yugi started to turn away until he noticed a strange picture off to the right side of the orb, hidden in the shadow. He looked around before walking near it.

The portrait was of a lovely young woman with burnt orange colored hair and hunter green eyes. Her eyes held such happiness within them. She was dressed in a baby pink dress with short ruffly sleeves. Perched atop her head was a small tiara crafted with lavender and blue gems. Below the picture was an inscription:

"The Fate of Hope

Lady Serenity

May She Find Her Way

To the Light"

Yugi looked back at the portrait. She looked so young. What happened to make her pass on? As he sat there looking at her painting, he felt a strange feeling come upon him. Why did he feel like he knew this woman but never met her?

"Hey!"

Yugi spun around to see a young woman near the opposite throne. Her hair, a light sky blue, flowed down to her mid back and stopped, proving a contrast to the elegant light brown gown falling around her ankles. A light blue sash was tied around her waist. Perched on top of her head was a tiara that looked to be made of small silver spirals inlayed with gems

"What are you doing in here?"

Yugi snapped out of his thoughts and started rushing to the door. He heard the lady call out to him, but he ignored it. However, as soon as he reached the doors, the doors slammed shut. Yugi pulled at the door handle with his one free hand, but it was no use. It was stuck tight. Yugi pressed the puzzle closer to his body. He just got it back and he wasnt giving it up without a fight.

"Kurrri!"

Yugi turned his head around to Kuri floating next to the woman. He pressed the puzzle painfully against his rib cage , "Please don't hurt me..." He closed his eyes and waited for the pain. A smooth hand touched his cheek.

"I won't harm you, green leaf."

Yugi's eyes creaked open. The woman was bent down and staring right at his. Her eyebrows were furrowed in confusion.

Yugi spoke up, "W- why did y-you call me g-g-green leaf?"

The lady smiled warmly, "Forgive me. I did not sense any magical powers from you so I assumed you are a non-magic user and, judging from you appearance, you seem to be young. Well, younger than me anyway..." She laughed, her musical voice ringing throughout the hall.

Yugi remained silent, trying to take this all in. The lady smiled back at him, "So, where do you come from? The eastern sea? Perhaps the western?"

One of Yugi's eyebrows raised in confusion.

"Maybe a race? Like creature or hybrid? Perhaps even a non-magic folk?"

Silence met her question.

She chuckled nervously, "Well then, perhaps you've got a name?"

He sighed in relief. That he could answer. "Yugi. It's Yugi."

The woman smiled brightly, happy to get one answer right, "Well then, Yugi. My name is Kisara, and I am one of the holders of the fate of time. May I ask, what is your business here in the Shadow Castle?"

Yugi shook his head, "Uh... I just wanted to get my thing back. Kuri, uh, that monster took it from me and he led me here..."

Her eyebrows drew together, "Kuri, kuri..." Suddenly, her eyes lit up in understanding, "Oh! You mean Kuriboh! He's been gone over a revolution and just came back today..." She held out her hand and the floating puffball monster, now known as Kuriboh, landed in her hand. She smiled down at the puffball. "He's been protecting a special relic for me, but," She turned confused eyes to Yugi, "Why is it that you were chasing him?"

Yugi's eyes widened. Kuri - uh, Kuriboh was protecting his puzzle? But why? Yugi looked down toward his other hand, carefully revealing a small corner of the puzzle.

Kisara gasped, "Is... is that what I think it is...?"

Yugi pulled the completed puzzle from his body and held it out for the Fate to see.

Kuriboh squealed and jumped on to Yugi's hand.

Yugi flinched, but kept his hand out for the little monster. He started to chuckle as Kuriboh stood on top of the point end of the puzzle and started twirling around, "I don't know why he wanted me here..." He laughed as Kuriboh came up to nuzzle his hair, "But I must say it's been fun, a real adventure. Kisara?"

Kisara stood still, her eyes drawn to the puzzle. Her mouth started moving. Yugi barely caught what she said, "It's back... It's really back..."

Yugi was puzzled, "What's back?"

Kisara's eyes looked up to Yugi before returning to the puzzle. She was quiet for one moment before her face lit up in joy. "It's back! The puzzle of the gods is back! And amazingly, it's in one piece! One uniform piece! I knew I was right sending it away! To think, the only Millenium Item that can be held by all the fates has returned." She came even closer to Yugi and held her hands over the puzzle."

"Ahh..." Kisara sighed, "The aura is the same, almost purer... but the pieces have been melded together... tell me," She looked to Yugi again, "What happened when you solved this?"

Yugi shrugged, "Well, nothing really... the clock downstairs struck twelve but how that affects this..."

Her arms went down to her sides, "And is today of any significance to you?"

"Like?" Yugi pressed

"Like your birthday?"

Yugi was about to retort, saying that was ridculous, but stopped short. When was his birthday? He remembered his grandfather coming over right before it, but that was last year before he died. He also knew it was in the summer and summer had just started...

Kisara watched as Yugi struggled in front of her. Her magic had never failed her before. Had this boy actually solved the Millenium Puzzle? He looked no older then ten revolution? Was he now considered an adult in his dimention? Her best bet was to test him but how could she? Logic would be out the rest of the day.

She watched him stifle a yawn and decided.

"How about we return to this conversation tomorrow?" Kisara asked, snapping Yugi out of his thoughts. "It is nearly sundown and Logic won't return until late. We will discuss then."

Yugi looked at the fate then nodded, "Sure... I guess I can be gone for a day..."

"Splended!" Kisara nodded, "It's settled. Tonight, you will stay with us in the west wing and join us for morning meal. I will have some clothes made up for you and someone to escort you to the dining hall. Now, if you would follow me..." Time started walking to the thrones, Yugi and Kuriboh following her.

They passed around one of the ornate thrones into another lavished hallway. Few people were in the hallway; cleaning the floor and ceiling while a few were working on boquest. Yugi hid behind Time as one of the people turned to him, his bird beak apparent on his face. Kisara noticed this and spoke up.

"There's nothing to worry about. There are Animorphs - citizens of our fair city. There is nothing to be afraid of."

The birdman smiled and nodded. Yugi smiled back.

They continued up a flight of marble stairs with ornate handrails to a room at the very top, "This will be your room. Someone will come and get you in the morning. She placed one of her hands on the crafter silver doorknob. "If you need anything, there will a bell on the nightstand. Ring it and a maid will assist you." She smiled down at Yugi. "I bid you goodnight and will see you in the morning." She opened the room and walked off.

Yugi watched as she walked off, then turned and walked in the door. His eyes widened in shock.

He slowly walked in the room, barely realizing the Kuriboh was flying around the room. The room was painted red with crown molding adorning the ceiling and baseboards. A wooden chair with a padded black cushion stood next to a light brown desk and bookshelf, which was filled to the brim with books. Yugi's eyes landed on the giant bed in the center of the room. It was larger than his old room. A large white canopybed was draped over a gold bedding. The bed could easily fit four people and gave an endless amount of pillows.

"Kurrrri!" Kuri floated to the pillows and dove right into them. Yugi laughed as he saw the pillows move around for a moment before seeing Kuriboh surface from the. He looked around the room one time, quickly looked behind him, then shut the door before running across the plush carpet. Kuriboh squealed as he saw Yugi run across the room and jump on the bed. He quickly moved out of the way as Yugi plowed through the pillows, burying himself into them.

Oh, this was heaven! Yugi nestled deeper into the pillows, briefly wondering if this was what clouds felt like. It wasn't long before Yugi fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

><p>AN: Uggg... this week was a pain. I did my test and it was a pain. /cries

Thankfully, I got an A on my Calc test... Chem I have no idea... And that author put me on both list... /waits for the Naga story to be updated.

So, I needed to get this up at least by today. I felt the need to put this up on a day of remembrance - to all Americans, this is a day of mourning and, to my family, this is the anniversary that my Aunt died.

The next chapter is written, but is very rough, so I will probably get it up within a week.

Crymson: xD I have to make you feel special. Need I remind you who this is for? Lol. I'll be waiting for those.

helloMaru: I am soo glad you liked it! ^_^ I loved that part as well. I wanted to write more, but I don't want to draw it out. Hope you like the next one.

So... You know what to do - that review button is connected to my typing fingers. Want the chapter faster? REVIEW!


	5. Chapter Four: The Mission

Ya know what? I've been wanting to do this... and so I'm going to... /pulls out magic pencil, waves it a few times, and Yugi suddenly appears.

Yugi: Where the hell am I?

You're in my story, shortstuff...

Yugi: Not another fangirl...

/is very happy

Yugi:/ Is very scared

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but the plot.

* * *

><p>M I N D - G A M E S<p>

Written by FriendofFoes

Dedicated to Onyx_Moonz

Chapter 4: The Mission

* * *

><p>"Do you think we should wake him?..."<p>

"Kurri!"

"I know that! The Fates told me to let him sleep!..."

"Ku – kuri!"

"Perhaps we should wake him…"

Yugi nuzzled deeper into the pillows, feeling his hold on reality coming back to him no matter how hard he fought it. He felt warm and comfortable, something that never happened at the same time. All he knew was that he was lying on something big, fluffy and that he could probably die a happy man. Scratch that, he was probably already dead….

"Did you see that, Kuriboh? He moved!"

"Kuri!"

Yugi realized it was a fighting battle and slowly opened his eyes….

To find another set of light blue eyes staring right above him.

"Ahh!" Both people screamed. Yugi jumped back to the other side of the bed before he realized that there was no support. He fell backward off the bed with his feet up in the air. His head conked on the rug below him and he let out a groan.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" The pair of eyes returned about him, this time a face appearing within Yugi's fuzzy mind. Above him was a young woman with light blond hair and crystal blue eyes. On her long hair was a blue pointy hat with small hints of pink in them. "I'm soooo sorry. I shouldn't have scared you. I was just wondering what – "

"It's ok," Yugi said, feeling an ache in his neck from the awkward position he had fallen into, "But, uh, could you kind of - sort of move?"

"Oops!" The the girl exclaimed, a light blush dusting over her cheeks. Her face disappeared over the bed.

Yugi moaned again then moved his legs to fall on the floor. He quickly righted himself and looked over to the person who woke him up.

She looked pretty, that was for sure. Hre big hat matched me outfit, a short skirted light blue dress with a corset type waist. On her feet were big boots that went up to her knee, which we trimmed with pink ribbon.

"I'm so very sorry," The girl spoke up again, bowing while she was in mid-air – which caused Yugi to gape for a minute. "I thought you'd be up by now. Sunrise has happened just about an hour ago, so I didn't know whether or not you'd be up for morning meal and Kuriboh thought you would be up so I came in here and you were still asleep and – "

"Woah, woah!" Yugi interrupted, holding his hands out to the girl, "Take it easy. I'm not mad – just a little sore. " He stretched his arm above his body and let out a small yawn. "Hey, can I ask you a question?"

The girl got a confused look on her face and sat down on the bed, "Yeah. What's up?"

Yugi got up and sat on the opposite side of the bed, "Where are we, exactly?"

She blinked, "You're in the Shadow castle –"

"I get that," Yugi interrupted, "But where is that?"

"Didn't you learn that? Haven't you attended school?"

Yugi shook his head. The lady remained silent for a moment before gasping, "Are you a hopper?"

Yugi was confused, "What in the world is a hopper?"

The girl smiled brightly, "That would explain it! Logic couldn't' find anything about you and why Kuriboh rushed you to us. Because you're not from here! Also, it explains why you were so scared of me…"

One of Yugi's eyebrows raised, "Could it be that you were too close to me?"

She smirked, "You'll never get me to admit to that…"

Yugi laughed. Though he was in a strange world, he didn't' feel so bad anymore. Kisara seemed kind, Kuriboh (though a bit annoying) was kind of like a pet, and this new girl seemed nice enough.

"Ok, then!" The girl said, flying from her position over to one of the walls, which was covered in a giant piece of fabric. "Let me introduce myself. My name is Mana, I am the resident mage-in-training for the Fates. And you, my good sir, are in the wonderful world of Lunasia," And with a grand flourish, she pulled the drapery off the wall and revealed a giant window – showing the back end of the castle.

Yugi stood there in awe. He didn't feel himself get up, only fully aware of when he reached the cold glass. The view was like something out of a Technicolor fairy tale book. Purple colored trees lined the ridge until you hit the other side of the city, where building that looked like crystals popped up. In the distance one could see a small star shining brightly, nearly hovering over a tower with a diamond point.

He heard Mana gasp next to him. "Oh no! I was supposed to take you to the Fates as soon as you woke up! And give you new clothes!" She grabbed Yugi by the hand and pulled him to the door. "We'll never make it in time!" All of a sudden, a wand appeared in hand, "We'll just have to magic our way there!"

"Uh, Mana?" Yugi said, voice raising just a hair, "You do know what you're doing, right?"

"Of course, just trust me! I'll give you a look of a prince and get us there in record time!" She said quickly, "Now, don't move or you will lose a limb!"

Yugi paled and was about to say something before his vision was clouded by swirling shadows.

* * *

><p>"This is absurd , Time. You are trying to convince me that a hopper completed and fused the Millennium Puzzle together? You'd have a better chance at telling me the gods are playing hop scotch. "<p>

Time sighed. They'd been at this since sun rise. He'd ardently debated that no one could do such a feat, trying to convince Time of that fact as well. She didn't understand it – not by a long shot – but Hope had made her judgment when she gave them her foretelling. Logic on the other hand…

"Maybe he stole it…?"

Time slammed down her tea cup and stood up, fire in her eyes, "Damnit, Ryou! Enough! I've already accepted him! It's time you do the same!"

Logic was silent, staring at the middle of the table. His eyes scattered around the table, as if calculating his next move. Time shrugged and sat down. She reached down to grab a cracker before she heard a hissing sound…

"Logic, do you hear – "

BOOM! A white light flashed throughout the room.

Logic ducked under the small round table while Time scurried behind one of the sturdy chairs. Who could have magic in here? It was supposed to be secure from magic?

"Told ya we'd make it, Yugi! And don't you look stylish… uh, you can get off of me now."

Logic and Time looked up to see Mana floating about 2 yards away, Yugi clinging to her waist in terror and wearing a tight black tang top and pants. Time was nearly sorry for Mana, the grip that Yugi had on her waist looked bone crushing, but even she knew that Yugi shouldn't have traveled my magic.

"Mana! You gave us quite a scare!" Logic chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm kinda getting that a lot today…"

Time walked over to the trembling Yugi and placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling him tense up even more. "It's alright, Yugi. You're safe now. She gently pried Yugi's arms off of Mana's waist, pulled him up from his knees, and guided him to the table. "You must be famished. Eat." Mana flew over to the opposite side of Yugi and sat down, where she began to make a plate.

Yugi looked around the table, still shaking form his magic trip across the castle. He tried to find something he could identify. A green looking banana? A blue awkward looking strawberry?

Time noticed his confusion and started making of plate for him, piling a couple of round disks onto a plane and then covering it with a purple sauce. She held out the plate for Yugi and smiled. He smiled back and took it. Now these he could identify. He quickly cut of piece of the pancakes off and stabbed it with a fork. Time smiled at him and continued eating.

They ate in relative silence, a clang of a dish and a quick thank you. Soon enough, Logic broke the silence, "So, Yugi, is it? Tell me, where do you come from?"

Yugi quickly swallowed the last bite in his mouth. "I, um, I come from Domino."

Logic's eyes flashed in confusing before returning to normal. He gave a small smile. "And how, may I ask, did you get here?"

Yugi sighed, "I don't know if you'll believe me but… Kuriboh led me though a doorway that led to here…" He looked at both of the Fate.

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Time spoke up, "You… created a doorway? But I don't sense any magic coming from you…"

"Perhaps Kuriboh made it?" Logic chipped in

"Kuriboh is a duel monster – he can't do magic." Time retorted, glaring at the white haired fate.

"But Mana is."

"Mana is a Duel Master."

"Yet Mana is –"

"MANA is sitting right here, thank you very much!" Mana huffed, pouting between them

Yugi watched as the fated glared at each other. Why was this such a debate? " You can get me home, right?"

Both fates looked at him. Time started to open her mouth, but Logic beat her to it. "Of course, but there is something that you need to do to make the magic work. Come." Logic quickly stood up and walked off. Yugi looked to Time, who motioned for him to follow, and took off after him. Yugi quickly caught up to him as he started traversing the castle, Time following right behind them. Finally, after another flight of stairs, they reached a single door, which Logic entered. Inside was a vast amount of books and papers stacked on top of a single desk. On the back wall, there was a giant map of the country, Yugi imagined, with seven marks located on the map.

"Yugi," he turned to the Fate who stood directly in front of the desk, "You have come to us at an important time. The revolution is upon us and this is the time of choosing. This revolution, Time and I will be stepping down as Fates to allow the next generation to come. With the return of the god puzzle, we can now choose all three fates. Your job: collect the other six items from the seven temples in Lunasia –"

"Logic, that's absurd!" Time shouted in fury, "He cannot do that. Only –"

"You will gather all seven and return to the Shadow Castle, here in the capital of Illustria. Some temples will have two, some will have none. You are to play every game that they offer you and gain their honor –"

"Damnit, Ryou! Will you listen? –"

"This mission will be completed before the revolution is here – one full moon rise. Complete this and we will send you home. Fail, and you will be placed in the dungeons for the rest of the gods lives. Do you accept?"

Yugi stared at the fate, feeling his once vibrant eyes turn to stone in front of him. He could feel the anger of Time behind him, but paid no mind. He was his chance to have an adventure, and should he finish he would be taken home to his parents. To his safe parents… to the only life he'd even known.

Time started to form another strand of obsinities before Yugi spoke up, "I'll do it."

This made Time even more furious. "RYOU! Do you have any idea what you've asked him to do? This is madness!" A powerful aura started forming around her., causing her hair to whip around her form.

All Ryou did was smirk, "But I did the same thing you did when you sent the puzzle away…"

Yugi looked at both Fates. Kisara was fuming, her face scrunched up in anger, while Ryou looked unfazed, almost smug. It was apparent that they were both at each other's throats – but why? And thinking on Logic's challenge, how would he be able to find the items? He'd never been out searching, let alone in a new land.

"Um, Logic?" Ryou turned to Yugi, "Not to sound ungrateful, but how will I find my way around?"

Logic smiled gently. "You will get supplies, gold, a map, and a guide. We will also give you an enchanted sack so you may place all your items in it without fear of losing it. We will have the items made ready for you, but we need to find a tour guide – and I know just the place to get them. " Logic walked up to Yugi. "And please, call me Ryou." He smiled.

Yugi smiled back. Ryou seemed nice enough, and he was getting help. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…

* * *

><p>Oh yeah, I'm liking this chaper. What do ya think, Yugi? Yugi? Yu- collapses

Yugi:/keeps grip on frying pan/ I want out of here... NOW!

/is dead out cold...

Yugi: Maybe I should have though this better out...?

Review Time

Sammiieeoo: I'm so glad your enjoying it! Hope you enjoyed this one!

hellomaru: Here's your update!

Kaaki Shaman: Uh, uh, uh! I'm not telling - but I am interested in hearing about another Yu-Gi-Oh fanfic with Fates. In my original work, I used Muses instead, but it seemed more appropriate with Fates. And yes, there is Yaoi. The couple (s) have been established and they should be coming in any chapter now... but I'm not giving away who the pairing with Yugi is just yet. If you really want to know, find me on my normal website (which is on my profile) and I'll tell you. And ... don't we all have a bit of Yaoi fan-girl inside us all?

Anyway, about updating schedules, the chapters are getting longer and I usually write up a chapter before touching any other of the chapters I've already written. This is a fairly important chapter and so is the next chapter. I dislike using flashback, so I'm trying to jam pack everything I need into these first foundational chapters.

So, start expecting updates every seven to ten days. It usually takes about three to five days to write a chapter (except chapter six - which was fighting me the entire time) and about the same to type and edit. I do still have fourteen units I'm taking in college.

So, help me move my fingers faster and review? Please?


End file.
